The Verse-Traveler: Kyle Sol In The World of Super Power Monsters
by Polaroid87
Summary: This is the story of certain people call "Verse-Travelers" who travel into different Universes to either learn from them or fuck with them. This story will be about how former VT member, Kyle Sol, accidentally goes into the "Pokemon" universe and from there he'll puts some hardcore reality in that universe. How sad.
1. Chapter 1

**The Verse-Traveler: Kyle Sol in a World of Super Power Monsters**

 **(Disclaimer** \- I don't own any of these properties or characters of the franchise and will not plan to gain any revenue what so ever, this applies to all of the other up coming chapters, that are part of the story, it's only a parody. Only the original story, characters and ideas that doesn't belong with the franchise (like if they are not part of that universe, in theory) are mine alone. Don't get to serious about it, only for adult humor and stuff. **)**

(Background Story)

In this world of ours, there are certain people who are not like you and me. Unbeknownst to us, there is a group of individual's that are called Verse-Travelers. These people have the ability to travel into other universes of all kinds, from different alternate timelines of our universe to complete different ones of their own. They use this device that they call, "The UV Event Horizon" which cast a wormhole big enough for a full grown adult to fit through and materializes into the selected universe and each personal have advance technology and weapons for protection when going to said universe. This group's soul mission was to study and document any universe they find in the hopes to find the answer. Unfortunately the group disbanded after a bloody conflict between the others member's of the group wanting to use the power they have for misdeeds and injustice.

In these stories, they'll be focused on three former members of the group. Each of these members have their own portable "UV Event Horizon" gear; the suits each of them own has the ability to bend the light around them. Helmets with each of their own designs that can retract in and out when active or not. And special weapons that help them protect themselves from outside forces.

In this one story will be about former VT member, Kyle Sol, accidentally goes to a universe we all know in love. He, unlike the others, is more hardened, older and just gives no fucks about anything and anyone. He uses his own teleporter for his gains and means, from vacationing in out of this world places, lazily traveling around our planet, to getting even with certain people and beings, collecting bounties from anything dead or alive, or sneaking into places where he is not supposed to go.

 **Chapter 1: Malfunctions**

Another day in LA and another day to wonder what to do today is what Kyle Sol is thinking of right now. Years has passed since the VT's disbanded and now Kyle is a free man doing what he wants, when he wanted. Walking down a LA street in the middle of the day with his teleporter/display gantlet, jacket and VT suit, just thinking on what to do. "Oh my god I don't know what to do today!" projected Kyle. "Should I go to Verse 251 to go get some ass or finish watching Star Wars?"

He turned into an alley while still thinking on what to do and in hopes no one sees him using his tools. He leaned against the allies walls pondering on his two choices, "I mean Verse 251 has some sexy babes to fuck. Bbuuuttt, yet again Stars Wars is Stars Wars so there's that." said Kyle. He thought and thought until finally he found a solution, "I got it," shouted Kyle, "go to the Star Wars Universe and find some bitches! Damn, I'm a fucken genius!" Happily, Kyle unsleeved his left arm revealing the teleporter and start setting the coordinates for the Star Wars universe. "K, so if I set this right here, oh no wait, if I set that number there…" Kyle carefully set the coordinates up, until suddenly he heard a voice from behind.

"Yo man!" said the voice.

Kyle turned around and quickly putting away his unfinished device to hide. He look to see who said that and saw a black man wearing saggy pants and a muscle shirt standing four feet in front of him. "What do want you brah?!" firmly said Kyle.

"Wanna just ask if you know the nearest liquor store?" Said the black man unconvincingly.

"Y-y-yeahh. There's one down the street from here?" Kyle points his thumb away from the alley.

The black man took a step forward, rising he's shoulders to look intimating, "What jew got on your wrist, nigga?" said the black guy.

"Why are so interested in my shit all of a sudden, man." Kyle shrugged his shoulders to the black guy. Quickly the guy took his out pistol and point it an angle towards Kyle, "Are you fucken serious man?" disappointedly said Kyle.

"You better drop that good shit on you wrist muthfuka," the black guy cocked his pistol, "before I shoot yo bitch ass, nigga!"

"First of all, did you just really load your gun in front of me right now, noob," Kyle mocked, "And second of all, what you're doing is not helping with your people's race problem right now, brah." Kyle annoying points it out to him.

"Not playing, nigga, GIMME YO ROLLEX NOW!" The black guy quickly placed the barrel on Kyle's forehead, shaking nervously on him.

"You know how racist this shit you're doing and what's about to happen in the next 3 seconds?" Kyle slowly takes out a sphere like object from the back of his belt without being noticed by the hostile.

"Nigga! I'm the one with the gun and you're testing my pati-AHHHH" Kyle quickly moved the pistol from his face by squeezing the black guy's thumb backwards. Away from his face, Kyle placed the sphere in the black guy's abdomen. The sphere released a material that causes the black guy to turn into ash, but pulled the trigger before he died. The bullet ricochet off of a fire escape and landed on Kyle's teleport device.

"Ah! God dammit!" Kyle yelled in distress. Shaking his left wrist to relief the pain the device started to vibrate hard and malfunction. He looked in his UV Event Horizon, sparks flying and seeing his coordinates spinning out of control. "Uh oh." Then the device released a strong unstable wormhole. "No, No, No!" shouted Kyle. The wormhole's strong gravitational suction dragged Kyle into the portal sending him into an unknown universe. What will he encounter, what strange new universe will have in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Into The Other World**

Particles start to form in mid-air within a forest clearing, the air around began to light up. Purple and orange electricity formed around the particles until it started to create a shape, then a person appeared in mid-air and dropped down 4 feet to the ground. It was Kyle Sol, materialized from his universe into this strange uncharted verse. In pain he groaned from the ground, dazed and confused before it took him a minute or two to get himself together. "Ugh. Man, fuck that asshole," said Kyle as he stood up, "that is the last -ugh- time I'm gonna let some douchebag get the drop on meee…where am I?!" Kyle looked around frantically seeing that he is not at LA anymore or his own universe for that matter. Realizing that, he looked at his UV Event Horizon to see where he teleported at. "Damn, the UV display got damage, can't see where the hell I am." He tapes at the damaged display for hopes of it to work but no luck, so he decided to walk into the forest to see where he is.

He wandered in the forest for a while with no sign of life, but every so often he would see movement from a distance or rustling of bushes before stopping when he got to close. Nodding that as he was more focused on finding any form of civilization, he walked aimlessly for about twenty more minutes, until he was about to give up, "For the love of god! Where the shit am I, GOD!" Kyle started waving his fist in the air out of frustration. He continued doing so until he heard small voices coming from about 40 feet north from his position, "Oh thank you sweet Jesus!" Kyle excitedly said. He jogged to where the voices are coming from, "Almost there-UGH!" without looking on where he was stepping, Kyle tripped over a stump causing him to fall on the ground. A little dazed from the trip, Kyle could still hear the voices, now loud and clear, he listened as he was trying to make out of a conversation.

"Man, we are lost Daniel, because we had to follow that stupid pokedex of yours!" a girl, wearing black knee high shorts, orange striped running shoes, an orange top and a headband cap, yells at a boy.

"I am telling you for the third time we are not lost, Carole." A boy, wearing dark blue jeans, green high top sneakers, an unzipped green/blue hoodie, a blue undershirt, a navy blue backpack and a green/white cap, is holding a device of some kind in his right hand while arguing with the girl. "Just look at the pokedex, it's telling us we're just 2 miles away from the nearest center," said Daniel, "and look Todd is not complaining, am I right buddy!?" Daniel thumbs up to a second boy they're walking with.

The second boy, wearing red sneakers, baggy shorts, a red t-shirt, spotted open finger gloves, and a backpack, groans in annoyance, "Would you two please shut up for 10 seconds, I can't hear myself THINK!" the second boy snapped at the other two kids. "It's bad enough we don't know where we are going, I don't need constant bickering from you two again." Todd points out.

"Whatever man," said Daniel, "you will all feel sorry once we reach the center." The three kids walked down the dirt road, passing by Kyle who was hiding in the bushes, continuing to argue on the sense of direction Daniel seemed to not know of. Overhearing this, Kyle thinks he could use these kids' help on where he is and maybe snatch that device the boy named Daniel is holding. So he got up from the ground and stumbled out from the forest and on to the dirt road.

"Hey!" Kyle yelled at the kids from behind.

"What the heck?" Carole and the others turn around to see Kyle abruptly yell at them during their conversation.

"Who is that guy?" a confused Todd said.

"Yeah, hi guys," said Kyle as friendly as he can, "are you kids lost too? Cause I need help her…"

"IT'S TEAM ROCKET!" screeched Daniel as he points at Kyle.

"What the fuck?" confusingly said Kyle.

"Wait? That's Team Rocket?" Carole said to Daniel. "I thought they come in pairs or something like that?" Carole points at Kyle's lonesome self.

"That is Team Rocket, Carole," Daniel angrily points out, "They wear black uniforms with a big R on their chest and have pokémon catching gear."

"Alright look," Kyle calmly explains, "I don't know who the hell is this rocket power guys are but, you're mistaking me for anyone group and look I don't even have a huge R on me, brah." As Kyle tries to explain to the three kids, his UV Event Horizon started to spark again causing him to shake his left wrist to stop it.

"Holy Arceus! Daniel is right, this guy _is_ Team Rocket!" Todd points at Kyle's teleporter, "He has some gear for pokémon napping tech on his arm!"

"Told ya!" Daniel said all childishly. He reached for a thing within his jacket and pulled a spherical red/white device. "Now let's battle this guy!" shouted Daniel to his friends. Both of his friends nodded in agreement and pulled out the same device as the other kid had as well.

"Are those bombs they have?!" in shock Kyle quickly had his hand ready on his weapon from his back.

Daniel pulls his cap backwards and starts to do some kind of stunt and pulls his arm back with the object in his hand. "Go Charmander!" yelled Daniel as he threw the device at Kyle.

"What the hell was that?!" letting go of his weapon, Kyle raised his hands in straight up confusion and cringe. The ball landed and released a red ray and it materialized a creature that resembles a baby dragon dinosaur type thing.

"Char, Char!" said the creature.

"A baby dragon?" Kyle surprisingly sees.

"Come on out, Piplup!" Carole also does a dance and throws a ball at Kyle which also releases a creature. This thing resembles more of a penguin but has blue feathers and looks like it's wearing a suit.

"Pip! Piplup!" shouts the penguin creature.

"You too Snivy, let's go!" Same as the others, the ball released another creature which this time looks like a green snake thing that can walk.

"Snniivy!" the snake thing crosses its arms and looks away from Kyle as if she does not want to know him.

"Is that thing seriously giving me attitude?" Kyle points at the snake thing lazily.

"NOW LET'S BATTLE!" Daniel yelled at Kyle. "Charmander use ember!" Ordering his baby dragon thing to attack.

"Char." It complied and fired a bullet storm of ember from its mouth at Kyle.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Barely reacting to the attack, Kyle quickly dodged to his right only just skinning the back of his jacket. He looked at the damage and saw glowing burning holes on the back of his jacket. "That little shit could do that!?" Kyle looked at the creature. The others soon followed through and gave their creatures orders to attack him.

"SNIVY! USE VINE WHIP!" Shouted Todd.

"PIPLUP! USE WATER GUN!" Yelled Carole.

Both creatures complied and started shooting highly dangerous amounts of pressurized water from the penguin, while the walking snake launches two huge vines from its back, all aiming towards Kyle. "GEEZ, DAMN, LOOK OUT, HOLY HELL!" Kyle dodges from one attack to another, eventually he took cover from behind a tree while still being under fire from the trio of super power animals. "This universe is completely, RETARDED!" Kyle angrily yelled at himself.

"Why isn't this Team Rocket member using his Pokémon at us yet?" wondered Carole.

"It's probably a trick you guys!" Daniel assumed, "He wants us to believe that, lowering our guard down and then he'll strike us with his pokémon!"

"The HELL IS A POKEMON?!" Kyle yelled at the three kids from behind the tree.

"Looks like it to me." Todd agreed.

"SO DON'T LET UP!" Daniel shouted. The three continued on their assault on Kyle by calling out different kinds of orders to their creatures, which they proceeded to follow every order their young master's demanded. Trapped behind the tree, Kyle fiddles around with his UV wrist device to see if anything useful still works.

"Come on, come on you piece of crap find me something that still works!" as he went through its HUD Kyle found a working icon of a person transparent in/out from the HUD. "HA! It still works." Joyfully said Kyle. He activates the icon and presses a button from his right forearm, this causes pieces of metal to retract out from the neck of his suit. The moving metal and gears formed a fully head covered helmet with a visor that divides, almost split down the middle, creating an angry looking visor. With the helmet giving Kyle's voice a robotic sound, he said these few words, "NOW! Time to get rid of these beanie baby little FUCKS!" And with mere seconds Kyle's suit bends the light around him, giving him the look of almost near invisibility.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: They call it "A Battle!?"**

The three kids continue to attack Kyle Sol, under their false presumptions of him being a member of a certain theft group. They order their creatures' to attack Kyle by using abilities each creature possesses, they lay a barrage of range attacks at the tree he was using as cover. Eventually, the tree was torn to shreds leaving just chunks of wood laying on the ground, but Kyle was not to be seen in sight.

"Where did he go?" said Carole.

"He's probably hiding from us you guys," said Daniel to his friends, "that Team Rocket guy must be hiding in the bushes just waiting for an opportunity to attack." Ordering their creatures to comeback near them, having their creatures prime and ready to attack again, the three kids looked around anxiously for Kyle. As the three searched for him, above their heads just about twelve feet from their position, there was a figure nearly invisible to the naked eye, crouched on a thick tree branch just watching them.

"I mean seriously? I don't have a fucken R anywhere on me you asses." It was Kyle, whispering to himself on the tree branch. Barely escaping the firing by using his suit to turn himself invisible, he starts to come up a plan on how to take these kids and their super power animals out. He thinks to himself, if he should takeout Daniel's baby dragon thing first, since it has the most power/spread and if he does that it could give him an easier time to eliminate the rest the animals. "All alright boys and girls," whisper Kyle as he rub his hands together, "prepared for a can of whoop ass." He pull out a staff like object for his back and press a button, quickly causing its plates, gears and small metal panels to shift into a rifle and slowly climb down from the tree.

Kyle moved quickly on the forest floor, moving from bushes to bushes trying as hard as possible to avoid any contact from the three kids and their creatures. Once he found a good hiding position, he took one knee down and stack up his weapon on his right shoulder. Six yards away from his hiding position, he spotted the baby dragon thing. Not far from his master, Kyle quickly aim down his sights on it and slowly aims up on towards its head.

The baby dragon thing sniffs the air looking for Kyle but not getting his scent. "Char, Char" it cried.

"I know Charmander," said Daniel, "we'll find him, just keep searching."

"Dude, this is getting boring man, can we just keeping walking." Whined Todd.

"Yeah, Daniel." Carole agreeing with Todd, "He probably just left after that attack."

"No way, we have to find him," Daniel opposed, "he must be brought to justice, so no pokémon in this forest will get captured."

As the three kids continue to argue on one another, Kyle steady his aim on the baby dragon thing and placed his index finger on the trigger. He steadied his breath and prepared to make the shot, but then a green black spotted spider like creature lowers itself down from the tree by its thread above Kyle. Out of curiosity, the spider creature land on his head for a closer look, "THE HELL!" causing Kyle to flinch, he pull the trigger, missing the baby dragon by a yard.

The three kids quickly stop arguing and look at the direction of sound of the gunshot, they see Kyle decloaked and trying to get the spider thing off of his head. "There he is guys!" Daniel shout, "Charmander, quick use ember".

"CHAR!" The baby dragon thing complied and fired its ember at Kyle.

With fast thinking, Kyle removed the spider thing off of his head and use it as a small shield from the incoming fire. The attack hit the spider causing severe burns all over the it's body, once it stopped Kyle threw the burned spider at the baby dragon thing, making it dazed for a second. Once it's dazed, Kyle ran across the bushes to gain some distance from them, while the other creatures continue to fire at him, Kyle parkour rolled behind a log and turned back on his camouflage, making him invisible once again. The two kids ordered their creatures to stop attacking for they have lost sight of him.

"Where did he go?" said Carole.

"Charmander, are you o.k.?" Daniel asked, concerned for his creature. The baby dragon thing shake its head and nodded at his master.

"What did he throw at your Pokémon?" Todd wondering, he look at the burn spider thing on the floor still, twitching confirming it's still alive. "Ugh, he use a Spinrak as protection from your Charmander's attack, who would do such a thing?" said Todd in disgust.

"Team Rocket that's who." Stated Daniel. "And that's why we need to find him and bring him to justice." Proudly rising his fist in the air. But once again the three kids hear another gunshot, they looked around to see where it came from. "What was that!?" Said Daniel nervously. "Al-alright Charmander. Get ready to use…CHARMANDER!" Daniel yells in horror, as he sees his baby dragon thing having a perfectly round gaping hole on its chest, bleeding profusely.

"Char…mander?" The baby dragon thing then got to its knees and falls down to the ground, creating a small puddle of blood as it lays there, dead.

Daniel cried and ran to his fallen creature with great speed, he got to his knees and hold his dead animal rocking it as if it were a baby. "NO CHARMANDER!" He screamed to it, "What did he did to you!?" tears fall down on its body as he sobbed.

"HOLY ARCEUS!" screamed Carole, "Pip-PIPLUP! Use watergun at the bushes, NOW!" Yelling at her penguin out of fear, it obliged and fires a fury of highly pressurize water at the bushes on all directions.

Todd looked in terror, as he stares at the dead baby dragon like thing, cradle by a sobbing Daniel. He snaps out of it and orders his creature to follow Carole's strategy, "SNIVY! Use vine whip at the trees!" It complied as it start smacking at every tree it could find with its vine tethers.

"I'm gon-n-n-na fix you, ok buddy." Sobbed Daniel. He toke out a spray bottle from his backpack and started spraying a substance on its wound. "Come on, COME ON!" frustrated he is as he empty the whole bottle. "I need more potion? I NEED MORE POTION GUYS!" demanded Daniel.

"WE'RE BUSY!" both of the kids yelled at him.

As both super power creatures kept letting out attacks, with little to no knowledge on what they are attacking at. Kyle moved behind one of them while still cloaked, he then pressed the button again changing his weapon again into a bladed one. He then power walk behind into the walking snake and impaled it upwards with his newly transformed weapon. "SNIVY!" It yelled as it cough up blood.

"SNIVY! NOOO!" cried out Todd.

Kyle continued to power walk ahead while still holding up the impaled snake thing on his bladed weapon. He held the snake thing from its hips and then proceeded to slice it in half from the waist up. "SSSNNIV-"screamed the walking snake abruptly before its vocal cords and skull was soundly slice up in the middle. Kyle dropped the half slice up corpse on the ground and continued to hunt the remaining creature while still invisible.

Todd dropped to his knees as tears started streaming out of his eyes. He looked to his right to see Carole with horror at her faced. "What is happening here?!" cried Todd.

Scared out of her mind, she grab her spherical device from here belt and tries retrieve her blue penguin by shooting a red laser at it. Unfortunately, out of her anguish and fear Carole keeps shaking the device constantly missing her target. With tears start to form, she yelled at her creature to come back to her. "PIPLUP, PLEASE STOP ATTACKING AND COME BACK TO ME!"

The blue penguin stop its attacks, but it was exhausted from all of those aimless firing and breathing in and out heavily. "Pip…lup, Pip…lup." It breathe out, it slowly walks back to its master with its wings and head held down.

"That's it, just a little more." Cheered Carole.

But before it could reach its master, the penguin was then held up in midair by an invisible force. "Piplup? PIPLUP!" Panicked the penguin thing, started to thrash around, moving its little feet, body and arms with no luck.

"No." gasped Carole placing her hands on her mouth.

As the blue penguin tires desperately to get away, it stopped about 5 feet in the air, it looked around terrified on what's about happen next. And then its head quickly turn left in an unnatural degree, "PIPLU-" before finishing, a loud crack from its neck was heard. The penguin's pupils widen, and its whole body went limp after that, it was dead. The invisible force toss the body, landing right in front of Carole. The head of the penguin's lifeless corpse slowly faced up at its master as it landed, showing its tongue hanging out from its mouth.

"AAHHHH!" screamed Carole, as she looks at her dead blue penguin in pure horror.

Kyle de-cloaked his camouflage in front of the three horrified kids, he walk towards the group putting away his main weapon on his back, and took out a pistol from its hip holster. Kyle held the gun out and pointing at the kids, "ON YOUR KNEES, NOW!" he shouted at them. Carole listen and got on her knees, scared out of her mind she start to cry out controllable. Annoyed, Kyle ordered her and Todd to go next to the still sobbing Daniel, while still on their knees. "ALRIGHT. NOW HANDS OVER YOUR HEADS!" Kyle order the kids to do so.

"Wha-wha-what?" Daniel looked up at Kyle confused with tears in eyes.

Kyle aim one foot away from Daniel's head and shot the ground, this made him and his two friends jumped. "DID I STUTTER?!" growled Kyle, he place the barrel of the gun on Daniel's head, "Now then please do me a solid here bud, and HANDS OVER YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD!" he demanded. Daniel nervously place his hands over his head, Kyle look at the other two from his right, "Same with you two." Both the other kids quickly do the same. He then did a body search on all three of them to see if they are carrying more of those balls.

"What are you doing?" Todd nervously said as Kyle searched him up.

"Stop talking." Kyle told Todd.

Out of his search Kyle found six of those spherical devices that we're held up on their belts. He examine one of the balls that seem too small from what he saw early, so he ask one of the kids about it. "Yo, ketchup dip, what are these?" Kyle said to Todd as he held up one of the device by his fingertips.

"M-m-m-me?" Stutter Todd. Kyle nodded at him, "Ok. Those are pokeballs, you use them to catch….pokémon?" Todd shakily point at it.

"Wait, wait, wait," Kyle confusingly said, "you mean to tell me you catch these…things…in this little thing." Pointing at the one ball.

"Yes, but before that you have to weaken a pokémon with your very own, before making it large and catch it." Carole added on.

"Huh?" surprising Kyle, "Good to know." He smiled at them and drop the "pokeballs" on the ground, then he stomp on them with his boot until they all we're destroy. They kids were saddened as they saw their device's get destroyed in front of them. He then looked down at them, still aiming the pistol at their faces, and ask a few question from them. "First off! Why the hell you we're attacking me. And second, how the FUCK did you obtain these 'pokémon'", Kyle using air quotes, "or whatever these little devils are. And thirdly, were the hell am I. Speak!" he projected.

Daniel stop sobbing for a moment and answer his questions, "Well, 'sniff', you see sir, we thought you were Team Rocket, so we attacked you because we thought you were going-ing to steal our Pokémon." Todd then butted in on Daniel.

"YOU thought, he was part of Team Rocket!" Todd snapped at Daniel. "Because of that we are in this situation now!"

"HEY! I heard you agreeing with me when I said it, Todd!" Daniel shouted.

"Yeah, I did hear you agreeing with him, Toddy-O." Kyle shrugged. "Anyways continue my good sir."

"So, we-we started to battle you with our Pokémon and we thought you were going to use yours later." Daniel looked back at the corpses and turn back, "But we realize you're not Team Rocket or have any on you Pokémon, sir."

"Ok." Kyle nodded his head, "Now how did you kids got these creatures?"

"Well, when you turn 10, you go to your town's professor and get to choose between three "starter" Pokémon of three types, grass, water, and fire." Carole answer. "And once you're done with that you get to go out and start your journey across the whole region."

"What?" Kyle with a very confused face, "So, you're telling me that a bunch of ten year olds gets to keep a super power animal as a pet," Kyle trying process this info, "And then travel across the land, by themselves with no adult supervision or any forms of protection?!"

"Yeesss?" Said Daniel all confused, "That has always happen around here? How do you not know this stuff?"

"SHUT UP DANIEL!" Kyle then pistol whipped Daniel across his face, leaving him with a huge bloody nose. "Alright to where the hell am I?"

"In a forest?" Carole joking said in shyness.

"Don't play games with me sweetheart!" Kyle place the barrel on her forehead to shut her up. "You know what I mean! Region, geography, state, landmark, anything mother fucker!"

"Kanto region, sir! Please don't hurt me!" Carole starts to cry.

"So….where are your parents at?" Kyle questionably asked.

"Well, Carole's parents are at the Shinnoh region and mines are at Unova region." Todd answer. "We both took boats across the ocean to get here at Kanto, we later found one another and decided to travel together to catch pokémon we never seen."

"Yeah and it was great until you showed up and killed our pokémon." Daniel starts to have an anxiety attack, "I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING DEAD IN MY LIFE UNTIL NOW!"

"No shit. You're a little boy." Said Kyle, "You're not supposed to see this kind of stuff, till later in life, Boy."

"And what kind of words you are using!" Carole yelled, "I never heard of them before! They sound nasty and mean!"

"And what does re-re-retarded mean?" Daniel asked.

"That's what you are, all of you are." Stated Kyle. He looked around to see if anyone else was nearby, but only sees endless forest. Kyle looked down to his feet and sighed for what he's about to do next. "Look guys, I really don't want to do this," Unload his gun to see if he has any ammo.

"What are you going to do?" Todd said, completely afraid.

"But I have no choice," Kyle loaded up his pistol and cocked it, "you see, I'm not supposed to let my existence be known by anyone and certainly not by you three." He aimed down his gun towards the three. "So I need to (cough) get rid of you."

"Wait, WAIT!" Shrieked Carole, "NO, NO, NO, NO, WE WON'T TELL ANYONE, RIGHT GUYS?!"

"RIGHT!" Todd strongly agreed.

"RIGHT!" shouted Daniel.

"Please," plead Carole, "just let us go." A tear runs down her eye.

Kyle lowers down his pistol and placed it on her left temple and pats it. "I know you won't. I know all of you won't." The three kids gave out sighs of relief, lowering down their heads. Kyle, while still looking at the three, quickly aim his pistol up and fired three shots. Three loud thuds dropped down to ground from bodies of the three kids lying dead, with bullet holes on each of their foreheads. Kyle searched Daniel's body looking for his navigation device, "Aw man, this is so wrong in so many different ways." He commented on the situation. Once he found the device, he pulled out a wire from his damaged, but still functioning, UV Event Horizon. Hooking it the wire into a port of the device, his Event Horizon start analyzing decrypting and analyzing the data within the device.

"Let's see here," as he stands next to the fresh corpses, "It's call pokédex, scan and collects data from all kinds of "pokémon" etc., etc.…" skipping some basic information, he then saw something that caught his eye. "Wait a minute…pokémon must battle against another Pokémon to gain experience and 'Evolve'!?" Gasped Kyle, "I heard of this premise before!"

Kyle starts to look around frantically like a mouse and soon begins to realize something horrible. "Pokémon, battles, pokédex," he names off the things he saw, "regions, POKÉBALLS…" he's voice got higher as he goes, "EVOLVING, TEAM ROCKET, KANTO!" Kyle quickly looks back at the bodies of the three kids and turns back, "AND STUPID 10 YEAR OLDS! AAAAAAAAH FUCK!" Kyle place both of his hand on his cheeks and screamed out in terror, "I'M IN FUCKEN WEEABOO LAND!" With the sudden realization of it, Kyle got on to his knees, stretched out his arms in the air and screamed out in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In the Center**

After screaming at the air for a good five minutes, Kyle Sol soon calmed down and looked towards the ground from his shocked face. "Out of all the universes' I could have ended up in," he laments his situation, "I have to end up in one of these animu-isk fucks, AGAIN." He stares down at his damaged UV Event Horizon, "And I can't even get outta here, without ending up at some other verse. Fuck." Looking away from his device. Kyle started to drag the bodies of the three kids he shot and their "Pokémon" in one spot. "Ugh. They're leaving blood trails," he looked back to see Carole's body dragging along a trail of blood, "now I have to clean that up too? Great." He said to himself. When he finished placing the last of the bodies in the plie, Kyle began looking from something within his jacket. After searching around in his jacket for a second, he pulled out a medium sized vale which contains a blue substance of some kind. He lifted off the lid from the vale and started to pour the blue substance on the pile of bodies.

"There we go, yeah that's the stuff." Said Kyle as the blue substance starts to acidize the corpses. Within contact, their faces, arms, legs, bones, flesh and tissue began to breakdown, being eating away from the blue like acid. As theirs faces and bodies rapidly created large holes, showing all the teeth, gum, organs, and body tissue, the blue acid breaks it all down until there was not a signal trace of their existences left. "Man, you gotta love this reverse engineer predator tech from the AVP verse." Kyle smiled, "Even though the movies sucked ass."

Kyle proceeded to spread the rest of the remaining blue acid into the ground, destroying all the blood and broken pokeballs. "And that's the last of it," Kyle looks around the area to see no trace of the evidence. "Is this completely fucked up, yes," talking to himself some more, "but do I have to care about this shit, no, no I don't." He then detached Daniel's pokedex from his Event Horizon and unhooked the wire from it. He looked around at the device for a second and put it away in one of his pockets. "This will make a good souvenir for the time being." He searched through the HUD of his Event Horizon, with the added pokedex data, Kyle looks up at the map of whole region. "K, so one of them mention about a "Center" of sorts, up the road about two miles down," stares at the road for a bit then reads back to his HUD, "and what am I seeing here, this universe's tech level is about….damn tier 6, not bad. This tech could actually help me repair my teleporter, and this "Pokémon Center" may have the parts to do that shit." Once he was done learning from his UV Event Horizon HUD, Kyle walks towards the dirt road and begins heading towards this "Pokémon Center".

Late afternoon, the sun was setting, cast shadows from the trees began to engulf the dirt road and from there just a bit down the road Kyle Sol could be seen walking up the dirt road. He appears to be eating something from his hands, up close Kyle seems to be eating a plucked brown and cream-color bird. Cooked to crisp giving off a roasted aroma, he holds the bird with both hands and bites down on the body and wings as he walks. "Damn," Kyle talks to himself as he chews, "how a bird this sizes could be so tough," Kyle shallows the meat, "to gank. Bitch almost peck my eyes out." He takes another bite from its legs. "Stabbing it at the chest 20 times sure did the trick though." He continues to eat and walk for a while until he sees lights coming up ahead on the dirt road. With curiosity Kyle jogs up the dirt road with the roasted bird still his right hand.

Kyle stop jogging only to see a two story building with two huge blue arches connecting to the front entrance, in the top of the building and a sign outside of the building, they both have a logo resembling a pokeball. As nightfall sets in the building lite up, seeming to still be open Kyle could see people coming in and out of the building. Noticing some of them heading towards his direction, he hid behind some bushes just off the dirt road.

"They sure did take care of my Squirtle!" Said a boy.

"Yay! Nurse Joy is the best." A second boy said. "I just wish they didn't have to shut off east wing in the Center, we hardly had any space in our guest room."

"Nurse Joy said they been having electrical problems with that part of the pokémon Center for a while." The first boy added on. "Hope they fix it soon, the remaining sick pokémon can't stay at those guest rooms forever."

After over hearing the boys' conversation this gave Kyle an idea, he waited a bit until they walked away. Taking one last bite from the roast bird he drop it on the ground and jump out of the bushes, then proceed to walk towards the building. As he reach towards the front entrance, Kyle hid away any weapons or tech on him, "Okay, as long I don't look suspicious and convince this Nurse Lady, I'm golden." Kyle come his hair backwards and pressed a button on his Event Horizon causing his suit to change to resembling a blue color jump suit with a small yellow lightning bolt on his chest and puts on a blonde wig.

Kyle enter the building, the whole place seems to be a lobby but bigger with two staircases on either side of the receptionist table. When he reach the table nobody was there, Kyle looked at clock above him only seeing it was 8:00 pm, "It's still too early for an average hospital day." Looking around the receptionist table Kyle spotted a bell, he tap's it a few times to see if anyone would answer.

"COMING!" yelled a soft voice.

A door open from the back of the receptionist table, a women with red hair wearing a medical blouse over a pink outfit and a nursing cape. "Sorry for the wait, I was preoccupied with the Pokémon at the guest rooms." She clean her outfit for a second before talking again, "My name is Nurse Joy and Welcome to the Pokémon Center, and my very late aren't we."

Kyle put on a smile, "Hi, my name is Donald Trump and I'm here from the electric company to look into your problem." Kyle put out his hand for a hand shake.

Nurse Joy shook his hand, "Wow really, I thought you were not supposed to come till tomorrow morning."

"Yeah will, the company decided not to wait too long for the poor little bastards." Said Kyle.

"What?" said Nurse Joyed confused.

Kyle quickly change his wording, "I MEAN POKEMON, yeah those little fellas." Still keeping a smile on his face.

"Oh okay." Nurse Joy said in relief. She then walked out from the table walked towards a dark hallway at their left, "Will come with me then." She pulls out a flashlight from her pocket and shines it down the hallway.

"Alrighty miss." Kyle follow her into the dark hallway, "Dumbass." He whisper.

They walked into a dark section of the Center for quite some time, passing by medical beds, machines, and emergency rooms all empty and abandon. "This has been happening for a week now." Nurse Joy explains the situation, "It start on Monday with the lights starting to flicker, and through the week we've be having power outages from all over the Pokémon Center."

"Uh huh." Kyle said.

"When Friday came half the power of the building went out and never came back after that. Now half of our equipment won't work and have to move some of the Pokémon in the guest room for space and power." They reach the generator room, "oh here we are." She turn the lever and open the door revealing the generator, which seems to short circuit a bit giving off sparks.

"Alrightly girl, let's have a look." Kyle walk towards generator pretending to examine it. "Hmmm…I see the problem."

"Yes?" Nurse Joy ask.

"It's broken to hell, the motor is blasted up and, uh, wires are rusted, and uh, it needed to be splice back into, uh, place with elbow grease." Kyle trying as hard as he can to look convincing. "Did I mention the wires are too wiry?"

"That's it?" Nurse Joy pretending to understand. "Well…good that's sound like easy fix to you, Mr. Trump."

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me fix it here by myself for a few…hours." Kyle pretending to fix the generator.

"Well, I hope you fix it soon," Nurse Joy said, "because the Pokeball storage room also lost power which is keeping the blast doors sealed shut." Concern about the trap Pokémon within the room.

"Yeah, yeah, balls, pocket monsters, what every, you still here girl?" Annoyed Kyle. "Need some privacy here?"

"Well how rude!" Irritated by Kyle she storm off the room.

He looked back to see if was gone, relief he exhale out. "Man, finally. I thought that bitch would never leave." Kyle press the button again reverting back to his black suit, removed the wig and put on his jacket. He look around the generator room for a bit for any tech that could repair his Event Horizon but with no luck. He looked at the generator to see if he could savage it but couldn't, "Damn this thing is torn to hell. It looked like it was sabotage." Quite his rant, Kyle exit the generator room and start snooping around the abandoned rooms and lab equipment.

"No, no, not that, fuck nah, YES GOT ONE!" In excitement Kyle found a small laser tool in genetics rooms. He carefully use the tool cut off some of Event Horizon broken parts and melt bullet that was still lodge in the device. He slice off the bullet and got rid of a broken displacement amplifier, which unfortunately, was the only thing that could cast the wormhole. "Damn, knew I have to get rid of it. Don't want to turn into spaghetti." He ramble on, "I could at least fix some of the inner circuits and firmware." Kyle rigged up the small laser tool a bit and fix up the rest of Event Horizon's internal wiring and software.

Kyle search a bit more around the rooms for more equipment, he search and search until he ended up standing near two large blast doors. He examine the doors for a second wondering if anymore advance equipment are behind them. So he let out his weapon and configure it into a staff, slowly he pry the doors open which gave off a metal screeching sound. Once open he enter the room, the place had hundreds of pokeball's held on dozens of shelf's all across of the room.

"Damn, more of these shit here and by the looks of it nothing useful here either." Disappointed, Kyle began to walk out of the room when suddenly a streak of sparks began to come out at the wall from the end of the room. Kyle hid behind one of the shelfs having no clue what's going on. The sparks slowly form a huge circle on the wall and when it stop that piece of the wall pop right off outside of the building. Two men came inside of the building both holding empty bags started to take the pokeballs and putting them in the bags. Kyle looked over to see what was happening only to see the men taking away the balls for the shelfs.

He notice that both of the men were wearing all black with big red R's on their chest. "Wait a sec, I know who they are." Whispering to himself Kyle began to stand up and slowly head back towards the door, but not looking where he was stepping, he step on one of the pokeballs that roll off from the shelfs and slip on to his back. "Ugh" he yelled.

"What the heck was that?!" The first man said. They both look across the room seeing Kyle standing up from the floor.

"We got company!" The second man whisper.

"I thought you said the blast doors were sealed off after the power was cut off?!" Panicked the First man.

"It was supposed to do that. I don't know what happen!" respond the second man.

When Kyle got his balance back he looked up to see the two men's surprise faces staring back towards him. He quickly put back on his wig in hopes to pull a fast one on them, "Um, hi. I'm Donald Trump and I'm from the electric company." Kyle wave his hand. The both men just keep staring at Kyle only blinking once. "And I presume your Team Rocket and are stealing these things right now. So if you could just let me go I just be on my way, alright?" The two Team Rocket members stared angrily at Kyle. "I call that a no then?" he smiled at them. Both men quickly reach into their waist about to use their pokémon.

"Oh fuck no!" shout Kyle. He pulled up his pistol and fire a few well place shots at the both Team Rocket members. One drop dead while the other bled but still successfully threw a pokeball at Kyle.

"Ah! Houndoom use flame thrower!" the second bleeding Team Rocket member order his dog like creature as it came out of its capsule. It complied and fire a stream of fire blast from its mouth towards Kyle.

"Ah hell nah!" Kyle took cover behind the shelfs avoiding the flames. "Now dogs?! That's fucked up!" Kyle began shooting at the hell hound as it keep firing at him. With one well place shot to the throat, the dog shriek in pain cause it jerk up letting the flames hit the ceiling. The ceiling caught on fire and quickly spreading it onto the shelfs. A fire alarm let out causing its sprinkling system to rain onto the flames. "God dammit." Said Kyle as the floor began to flood a little. He looked to see the last team rocket member still alive trying to cover his wound.

"UGH! It hurts!" The Team Rocket member yelled in pain.

Kyle comment at the Team Rocket member's pain in an annoyed cheerful manner. "But not as much as my, PATCIENCES!" He yelled and fire a shot at the Team Rocket members face, killing him instantly. Kyle than look at the wound super power dog, which was heavily wound from the bullet. So he walk towards it and place he's right boot over it head and quickly smashes it head, it squeal bit before going silent. Kyle looks around the room seeing the alarms going off and water sprinkling all over the building. He looks down to his feet and mumbles "I'm wet and these guys fucked everything up. Dammit."

Suddenly Nurse Joy surprisingly came rushing into the room panicking, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

"Ah!" Startled, Kyle turn around and shot several times.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Nurse Joy fell to ground.

"Son of a Bitch!" Kyle shout in annoyance. Nurse Joy began to bleeding heavily from the torso, tears came streaming down her cheeks as she tremble from the ground.

"I told you I need some privacy dammit!" Kyle yelled down at a bleeding out Nurse Joy.

She cough up blood as she tries to speak with him. "Who-who-who are you?" she said as tears continue to stream down her cheek.

Kyle took one knee down, held her head by one hand and let out a comforting voice, "I gotta tell you something sweetie."

"Yes, Mr. Trump?" Nurse Joy listen very closely.

Kyle got close to her ear and said, "I'm not really an electrician." He then let go Nurse Joy's head letting it hit the ground.

"Oh okay." Nurse Joy responds.

Kyle looks around the mess he got himself into with; three dead bodies, a flooded room, a severely wounded nurse, and now a burning building. Shaking his head in disbelief Kyle then hear police, ambulance and fire department sirens all closing in towards the Pokémon Center. "God dammit." Kyle run off into the opening of the wall leading him outside at the back of the Center. As he landed, he notice a van was waiting outside next to the opening, "Huh, I guess that was supposed to be there get-away van." Quickly ran towards the van Kyle tries to open the driver's door but it was locked. It took him a second to notice there was third Team Rocket member in the driver seat trying to start the vehicle, not noticing Kyle.

"All man, all man, all man, COME ON!" Said the panic driver. The van finally start up and the third member hit the gas pedal hard, causing the vehicle to accelerate fast.

"Yo hey!" yelled Kyle as he grab hold the back handle bars of the moving vehicle, "WAIT UP!" The van dragged Kyle for a bit until he got a foot hold on the large handle bar.

"The boss is so not going to like this." Said the freaked out Team Rocket member.

Kyle slowly climbed up on to the roof of the van without the driver noticing him. He got on top the roof of the van and Kyle looked at the distance and sign at the Pokémon Center as its distance slowly grew farther and farther. As he sees the fire slowly consuming the building from afar until it finally fade away from the dark moonlight horizon.


End file.
